Anhelo y Dudas
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Sherlock quiere tener un hijo con John, pero antes de poder hablar con él quiere estar seguro de que será capaz de tal proeza.


**Nota 1:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos in finalidad de lucro.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic participa en el Evento **Santa Slash,** que es un intercambio navideño, por lo tanto éste fic está dedicado a **Shannen.**

* * *

 **Anhelo y Dudas.**

Mike y su esposa acababan de tener a su primer hijo, por lo que Sherlock y John fueron a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Stamford, el detective observaba a una distancia razonable la ternura con la que John cargaba al pequeñito de poco menos de un mes de nacido, parecía que el rostro de John resplandecía aún más que de costumbre, Sherlock jamás lo confesaría pero en cuestión de niños se sentía realmente torpe y era por eso que no se acercaba, tenía miedo de hacer llorar al bebé.

John sintió la intensa mirada de Sherlock, cuando volteó a verlo notó algo en sus ojos que no podía describir; ¿molestia? ¿celos? ¿desagrado?, regresó al pequeño Brad a los brazos de su madre y después de unos minutos decidió que era hora de retirase antes de que Sherlock se fastidiara y empezara a decir cosas hirientes, pues presentía que la presencia del bebé estaba incomodando a su novio.

Durante el trayecto a casa Sherlock estuvo muy callado y pensativo, con la mirada perdida entre las calles y edificios que pasaban a través de la ventana del taxi.

Ya en el departamento John se sentó frente al detective poniendo antes una taza de té a su lado.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te ha molestado?

\- ¿Molestado? –preguntó con verdadera sorpresa Sherlock.

\- Si, molestado ¿qué ocurre? Te he sentido molesto desde que estábamos en casa de Mike ¿es por el bebé?

\- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme un bebé? Es más fácil que me moleste un adulto, la mayoría de las veces los bebés son mucho más inteligentes y astutos que cualquier persona mayor.

\- ¿Entonces que ocurre?

\- No ocurre nada John.

Sherlock se levantó, sacó el violín de su estuche y empezó a tocar, John decidió dar por terminada la discusión sin evitar pensar que había algo que estaba inquietando a su novio.

Cuando John despertó se encontró solo en la cama, Sherlock no había pasado la noche con él, al ir a la sala lo encontró recostado en el sillón con las manos juntas bajo su barbilla en una clara señal de estar encerrado en su palacio mental.

En cuanto John se fue a la clínica Sherlock tomó su MacBook y comenzó a investigar lo que se requería para poder adoptar, hacía tres meses que había descubierto la debilidad de John por los niños, habían parado a cenar algo después de resolver un caso y en la mesa de junto un bebé en una carreola había acaparado la atención del doctor, quien le sonreía y hacía caras graciosas con la finalidad de escuchar al pequeño reír, los ojos del doctor brillaban de manera especial y desde entonces Sherlock se había cuestionado sobre la posibilidad de tener un pequeñito en el departamento, lo cierto era que a él también le agradaba la idea de tener un hijo con John y el haber visto el anhelo brillar nuevamente en los ojos del doctor el día anterior en la casa de los Stamford, había disipado cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido al respecto, él preferiría un hijo que tuviera los genes de John y suyos, pero eso no era posible, por lo que la única opción viable era adoptar, también se le había ocurrido alquilar algún vientre, pero que tal y a la hora de la hora la mamá se echaba para atrás y no quería entregar al niño, o que en algún momento se presentara reclamando los derechos sobre el pequeño, no, de alguna manera no le parecía que fuera una buena idea.

Pasaron los días y Sherlock continuaba investigando sobre orfanatos y lo que se requería para poder adoptar.

John notaba a su novio más misterioso que de costumbre, pero había dejado de preguntar ya que la respuesta del detective era siempre la misma; " _estoy bien John, ¿que podría pasarme?"_

-O-O-O-O-O-

El sábado por la noche John salió con Greg a tomar una copa.

\- Greg ¿Esta Sherlock trabajando contigo en algún caso secreto?

\- No ¿por qué?

\- Es que últimamente lo noto muy raro, siento que me oculta algo, se la vive pegado a su computadora y cuando me acerco cambia inmediatamente de ventana para que no vea lo que está haciendo.

\- Tal ves este viendo porno –contestó Greg riendo.

\- Greg, en serio estoy preocupado.

\- Perdón John, de verdad lo siento –contestó Lestrade muy serio cuando notó que su comentario no le había causado nada de gracia al doctor.

\- Es que la última vez que lo vi así fue cuando se quedo de ver con Moriarty en la azotea de Sant Barts.

\- Bueno John, no creo que Sherlock sea capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido otra vez.

\- Es Sherlock, lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa.

Después de unos segundos de quedarse viendo John y Greg soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, es verdad –contestó Lestrade- desde cuando está actuando así.

\- Desde el martes, aunque creo que ya desde antes lo he notado muy pensativo, es decir, más de lo normal, bueno de lo que es normal para los Holmes –contestó con una sonrisa divertida lo que ocasionó que Greg riera un poco.

\- Les preguntaré a Dimmock y a Gregson, recuerda que a veces ellos también piden su ayuda, aunque sinceramente yo creo que ya te lo hubiera dicho él mismo, tal vez tenga algún experimento en mente que no sepa como realizar, estoy seguro de que no debe ser nada serio John.

\- Eso espero.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Mientras John estaba con Greg, Sherlock se había puesto a buscar información sobre nuevos padres, pues no quería que toda la responsabilidad recayera única y exclusivamente en John, no quería ser un completo inútil, quería que fuera una experiencia que compartieran entre los dos y que John se sintiera orgulloso de tenerlo a su lado, entre las páginas que consultaba surgió, casi por accidente, una que no había visto, era el artículo de una prestigiosa revista que hablaba sobre avances médicos, éste trataba sobre la posibilidad de crear un bebé afuera del útero de una mujer, esto es, se usaba un óvulo artificial el cual era fecundado de manera in vitro con el esperma de dos padres, una vez hecho este procedimiento el óvulo se coloca en una especie de útero de igual forma artificial, a través del cual el bebé se va desarrollando y alimentando, proporcionándole de manera cuidadosa todos los nutrientes y oxígeno que el feto requiera, nueve meses después como si se tratara de un embarazo tradicional, el bebé es sacado del aparato.

Los Laboratorios Valinor son los pioneros de tan importante empresa, que ya contaba con el alumbramiento de once hermosos bebés, dicha información se tenía guardada bajo riguroso secreto hasta demostrar que los niños nacían en perfectas condiciones y que no habían efectos secundarios, los primeros dos niños en nacer de ésta manera ya contaban con 13 y 14 años de edad, ambos, niño y niña, llevaban una vida completamente normal y gozaban de una excelente salud, desarrollándose igual que cualquier niño nacido de forma tradicional, por lo que, dado que los resultados habían sido exitosos se decidió dar a conocer tan importante información, la cual ayudaría a padres del mismo sexo a poder tener hijos propios.

John llegó sin que el detective se diera cuenta, apenas si despegó los ojos de la pantalla al notar la presencia de su novio, dándole un escueto saludo, John solo suspiró y le dio las buenas noches, yéndose a su habitación, estaba muy cansado y algo alcoholizado como para pelear, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir, el detective ni siquiera notó la molestia de John.

A Sherlock le costaba creerlo, tuvo que leer la noticia tres veces más y cerciorarse de que la información era seria para poder comenzar a convencerse, de cualquier forma verificó por todos los medios que conocía sobre la veracidad del artículo, quedo sorprendido al comprobar que este tipo de alumbramientos ya eran posibles.

A la mañana siguiente John despertó con Sherlock abrazado a su espalda, sonrió al sentir su calor, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, no quería levantarse, se sentía demasiado bien tener a su novio tan cerca, pero de verdad necesitaba ir al baño, cuando regresó a su habitación Sherlock lo observaba con los ojos medio abiertos y el cabello completamente desordenado, se veía adorable.

\- John ¿por qué te has levantado tan temprano? –La voz de Sherlock se escuchaba adormilada.

\- Necesitaba pasar al baño Sherlock –John sonreía mientras se volvía a meter en la cama.

\- No me dejes solo John.

\- No seas niño –contestó John riendo y viendo como Sherlock dibujaba una apenas visible sonrisa.

En cuanto el doctor estuvo bajo las sábanas Sherlock se abrazó a él nuevamente, John pensó que tal vez había exagerado, que tal vez Greg tenía razón y no tenía nada porque preocuparse.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Sherlock estaba de un excelente humor, lo que John aprovecho para proponerle una caminata por Regent Park, en más de una ocasión el doctor sorprendió al detective mirando con mucha atención a las parejas que llevaban en brazos a algún bebé o de la mano a algún niño pequeño.

Sherlock quería plasmar en su cerebro la forma en que las familias con hijos se comportaban, como les hablaban, como jugaban con ellos, la manera en que los cargaban e incluso como los regañaban si hacían algo incorrecto.

Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde en el parque por lo que John pensó que lo último que Sherlock querría hacer era volver a salir, así que se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro le propuso cenar fuera, al regresar a casa hicieron el amor, John ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

El lunes por la mañana en cuanto John se fue a la clínica Sherlock salió rumbo a Hammersmith, zona en la que se encontraban los laboratorios Valinor, pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hablando con el personal e incluso gracias a las influencias de su hermano le enseñaron el área en la que se encontraban tres productos en periodo de gestación, Sherlock estaba fascinado.

Peter Brent uno de los especialistas del laboratorio e hijo del fundador y creador de tan novedoso método invitó a almorzar a Sherlock para contarle sobre la historia del laboratorio y los primeros bebés nacidos a través de útero artificial.

Antes de irse el Doctor Brent le entregó a Sherlock un fólder con un formulario que debían llenar John y él, venía también una lista de una serie de estudios que debían hacerse antes de comenzar con el procedimiento, ya que tenían que verificar la calidad del esperma, pues entre más fuerte sea sería más fácil que se logre la fecundación, también le recomendó tomar algunas vitaminas y evitar los alimentos altos en grasas antes de llevar a cabo los análisis para que los resultados fueran lo más óptimos posibles.

Durante el resto de la semana y parte de la siguiente John notó que Sherlock comía mejor y dormía más, además había descubierto que estaba tomando multivitaminicos, cosa que nunca había hecho ya que el detective solamente veía a su cuerpo como un transporte, salía casi todas las tardes sin decirle en donde había estado y seguía ocultándole cualquier cosa que estuviera viendo en Internet, también había notado que en ocasiones parecía como si Sherlock quisiera decirle algo, pero cuando lo enfrentaba con la mirada éste se daba la vuelta y se iba a su cuarto o a la cocina, o simplemente enterraba el rostro en su celular.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Sherlock se estaba esforzando por llevar un nivel de vida mucho más sano con la finalidad de que no tuviera ningún problema al momento de hacerse los estudios, también veía tutoriales en youtube sobre bebés y por las tardes paseaba por algún parque de Londres para observar a las familias que se paseaban con sus hijos, incluso se inscribió a un curso de escuela para padres, el cual duraría tres semanas y solo serían dos horas los martes y los jueves, ahí hablarían sobre los problemas que podían presentarse en los hijos en las diferentes etapas de su vida.

Sherlock se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, estaba consciente de que con respecto a los niños era un completo ignorante y temía hacer algo que pudiera lastimar a su futuro hijo, en especial mentalmente pues sabía que era una persona muy hiriente y tenía miedo de decir algo que pudiera traumar a su pequeño, aún no lo tenía, vamos ni siquiera estaba en periodo de gestación y ya estaba angustiado por hacer algo indebido, de hecho había llegado a tener algunas pesadillas en las que se veía rompiéndole una piernita al bebé mientras le cambiaba el pañal, o que decía algo tan horrible que hacia que su hijo imaginario de solo 9 años se fuera de la casa, esas noches despertaba asustado, John lo abrazaba y tranquilizaba, pero al día siguiente un bombardeo de preguntas le era lanzado y Sherlock no siempre dejaba tranquilo al doctor con sus respuestas, lo único que le decía era que sus pesadillas tenían que ver con algún caso especialmente traumático, cosa que por supuesto John no se lo creía.

Un miércoles por la mañana Sherlock fue al laboratorio para hacerse todos los estudios necesarios, estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal.

Por la tarde recibieron una llamada de Greg, se había reportado la desaparición de al menos diecisiete niños, que iban desde los doce años hasta uno de 10 meses de nacido, la mayoría habían sido sacados de diferentes hospitales justo el día en el que se les iba a dar de alta.

\- Se trata de toda una red que se dedica al contrabando de niños y es obvio que algunos se hacen pasar por enfermeros para poder sacarlos del hospital, debemos encontrarlos antes de que salgan de Inglaterra –dijo Sherlock luego de hablar con el personal del hospital y revisar todas pistas que se tenían por el momento.

\- ¿Crees que los vayan a sacar del país?

\- Obviamente.

Al día siguiente mientras estaban en Scotland Yard John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock revisaba constantemente el reloj de su celular.

\- ¿Tienes que ir a algún lado?

\- No, no ¿por qué?

\- Porque no has dejado de revisar la hora.

\- No, no es nada, es solo que el tiempo sigue pasando y aún no tenemos nada –mintió Sherlock.

Ese era el último día de su curso para padres y el detective no quería perdérselo, pero no podía irse y dejar el caso tirado, la vida de esos niños era mucho más importante.

-O-O-O-O-O-

\- Sherlock ¿quién es Peter Brent? –preguntó John en cuanto el detective entró a la cocina.

\- ¿Quién? –contestó Sherlock tratando de mostrar indiferencia, y hubiera funcionado de no ser porque el doctor lo conocía bastante bien.

\- Peter Brent, mientras te estabas bañando tu celular sonó y vi en la pantalla que el número era de un tal Peter Brent.

\- No lo sé, tal vez un cliente.

\- Tus clientes comúnmente vienen o se comunican contigo a través del blog, difícilmente das tu número y te recuerdo que el nombre apareció en el celular, lo que significa que lo tienes registrado.

\- Pues no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, tal vez es algún viejo cliente –contestó con fastidio, pero a John no se le escapó la nota de nerviosismo que había en su voz.

-Ok, como tu digas –contestó molesto tomando el periódico y simulando leerlo, pues lo cierto era que no se podía concentrar en nada en esos momentos, por su cabeza comenzaban a pasar ideas que se negaba a creer.

Unas horas más tarde Sherlock fue al laboratorio, afortunadamente todo estaba bien, el doctor Brent le había hablado para comunicarle la buena noticia, en cuanto llegó a su departamento metió los resultados en el fólder y lo escondió en el librero, ahora solo faltaba que John se hiciera las pruebas, en cuanto resolvieran el caso sobre la desaparición de los niños hablaría con él.

Tres días más tarde desapareció un niño más, esta vez a pocas cuadras de su casa, regresaba de la escuela cuando fue empujado a una camioneta, las pistas los llevaron hasta Dover, ahí Sherlock corrió por las calles tras un hombre que al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido dejo la camioneta cerca del muelle y se echó a correr, el Detective logró alcanzarlo y después de una seria pelea tumbó al criminal y lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraba John, el doctor ya tenía sometida a una mujer de edad adulta que también iba en la camioneta y era parte de la red de secuestradores de infantes.

Antes de salir de Londres Sherlock ya le había avisado a Lestrade hacia donde se dirigían, por lo que no debía de tardar en llegar con refuerzos.

Sherlock tiró al piso al hombre y le ordenó a él y a la mujer que se recostaran boca abajo esposándoles las manos a sus espaldas.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esas esposas?

\- Son de Greg.

\- ¿Te las dio?

\- Por supuesto que no John, no seas inocente –John sonrió negando con la cabeza- las traje porque pensé que podríamos necesitarlas, ahora deja de hacer preguntas tontas y no les quites la vista de encima a esos dos, si alguno se mueve no dudes en dispararle, veré como se encuentran los niños.

Sherlock tomó las llaves de la camioneta, al abrir la parte de atrás vio a los niños abrazados unos a otros con sus caritas asustadas y los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, pero su vista se enfocó en un chiquito de apenas unos meses de nacido que estaba en brazos de una de las niñas más grandes.

El detective los tranquilizó y les explicó que tanto John como él, estaban ahí para ayudarlos, que los criminales estaban siendo custodiados y que pronto llegaría la policía y los llevarían de regreso a sus casas. El pelinegro le pidió a la niña que tenía al bebé que se lo entregara, ella dudo un poco pero finalmente se lo dio, en cuanto el detective lo cargó el pequeño comenzó a quejarse, no porque Sherlock lo estuviera haciendo mal, sino porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal y tenía hambre.

John volteó por un momento a ver que estaba ocurriendo y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sherlock tratando de calmar al pequeño susurrándole frases tranquilizadoras y acariciando su cabecita con toda la ternura de la que el detective era capaz, John jamás hubiera imaginado que algún día vería al pelinegro comportarse de esa manera.

Lestrade finalmente llegó, pero los gritos y los ruidos de las sirenas de las patrullas lograron que el bebé comenzara a llorar, lo que hizo que la Sargento Donovan volteara en dirección a Sherlock y se acercara a él con pasos apresurados.

\- ¿Qué haces fenómeno? Estás asustando al bebé, se te debería de prohibir acercarte a los niños –Sally le quitó al niño de los brazos fulminando a Sherlock con la mirada.

\- Por si no lo sabes Sherlock estaba tranquilizando al bebé y lo estaba haciendo de maravilla hasta que ustedes llegaron –contestó un muy molesto John que había llegado al lado de su novio en cuanto escuchó lo que Sally le estaba diciendo.

\- El bebé necesita un cambio de pañal y que lo alimenten –le dijo Sherlock a la Sargento antes de que ésta diera la vuelta con un bufido alejándose del detective consultor y su blogger.

Comúnmente a Sherlock no le importaba lo que Sally dijera, la veía como un ser inferior y por lo tanto su opinión no importaba, pero en esa ocasión sus palabras realmente lo habían lastimado.

\- ¿Estas bien? –John notó un extraño semblante en el detective.

\- Si –contestó de forma tajante- vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

\- Sherlock necesito que me digas exactamente que pasó y que llenes unos formatos –gritó el inspector Lestrade al notar que Sherlock y John se marchaban.

\- Mañana –gritó el pelinegro de mal humor.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Sherlock no podía dormir esa noche, daba vueltas por la cama y de paso no estaba dejando dormir a John, por lo que se levantó y se fue al sillón, el doctor sintió un hueco en el estómago, sabía que algo le pasaba a su novio y no estaba seguro de querer saber de que se trataba.

El detective comenzó a replantearse la idea de tener un hijo, Sally no era la única en pensar que él no era apto para estar cerca de un niño, él mismo no sabía si podría hacerlo, siempre ahuyentaba a las personas, el único motivo por el que no estaba solo era porque Mycroft era su hermano, Greg necesitaba de él, la Señora Hudson estaba agradecida por haberle ayudado con la sentencia de su marido y John, bueno John era un caso a parte, John no era como los demás, John era especial y tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera dejarlo. Tal vez tener un hijo no era tan buena idea, además ¿por qué querría John tener un hijo con él? ¿Y si se parecía a él? No en el físico, sino en su forma de ser, no quería que su hijo sufriera lo mismo que él en la escuela, estaba prácticamente seguro de que en algún momento lo echaría a perder.

John no lo pudo soportar más y decidió hacerle frente al detective de una vez por todas, si había alguien más quería saberlo, al entrar en la sala vio a Sherlock con un fólder en las manos, el cual observaba con tristeza, el detective lo había sacado de su escondite y estaba dispuesto a romperlo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Sherlock se sobresalto, no había escuchado el momento en el que John había salido de su habitación.

\- Una tontería –dijo Sherlock con un suspiro, cosa que alentó aún más la curiosidad del doctor.

\- Quiero verlo.

\- No –contestó el detective dando un paso atrás.

\- Si es una tontería ¿por qué no quieres que lo vea?

\- Porque no vale la pena, eso es todo –lo único que Sherlock quería era romper el fólder, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero el rubio fue más rápido y se lo arrebató de las manos.

En esos momentos Sherlock quería que la tierra lo tragara, suspiró con gran pesar y se sentó en el sillón recargando los codos en sus rodilla y tapándose los ojos con las manos.

John realmente no sabía que podría encontrar en ese fólder, pero en definitiva nada como lo que había, de hecho le costaba entender de que se trataba, era un formulario, pero un formulario ¿para que? ¿por qué Sherlock lo mantenía oculto? y ¿por qué ahora quería romperlo?, sus ojos solo habían captado unas cuantas cosas, no pudo evitar notar que el nombre de Peter Brent estaba en él, pero también se encontraba el suyo junto al de Sherlock y hacía mención a algunos análisis ¿y si Sherlock estaba enfermo?, Y de ahí que su comportamiento fuera tan extraño, John comenzó a preocuparse aún más.

\- Sherlock ¿qué es todo esto? –preguntó el rubio con voz angustiada al momento en que se sentaba junto a su novio.

\- ¿has escuchado hablar sobre los alumbramientos en útero artificial? –contestó Sherlock quitando las manos de los ojos pero con la mirada baja.

\- Por supuesto, soy médico ¿lo olvidas?, hace unas semanas ha sido tema en todas las revistas de medicina.

\- Bueno pues…. –El detective no dijo más pero con un movimiento de cabeza señalo el fólder que John tenía aún en las manos.

John volvió a abrir el fólder y ya un poco más tranquilo lo revisó mejor, sorprendiéndose al notar que hasta arriba estaba el logo de los laboratorios Valinor, al terminar de leer el formulario y revisar los análisis John tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

\- Sherlock ¿quieres tener un hijo?

\- Fue una tonta idea lo sé –el detective se aventuró a ver de reojo a su novio y no supo como interpretar su mirada.

\- Sherlock…..

\- Descuida John, no va a pasar, solo pensé que tal vez sería lindo tener un hijo contigo, pero…..-soltó una risa amarga- ¿no sé porque pensé que sería una buena idea?

Sherlock estaba a punto de pararse pero John se lo impidió abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, Sherlock estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió.

\- Te amo –dijo el doctor con un nudo en la garganta, lo que ayudó a que Sherlock se relajara y respondiera el abrazo.

John se separó un poco y Sherlock notó que el doctor estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Por lo que veo todos tus estudios salieron bien –Sherlock asintió con la cabeza- entonces ¿por qué el cambio de opinión?

\- Porque tengo miedo ¿qué tal si no soy un buen padre? ¿qué tal si los pierdo, a ti y al niño? ¿qué tal si el niño sufre por mi culpa?

\- Es natural que tengas miedo, todos los padres pasan por lo mismo, pero sería maravilloso Sherlock.

\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó el detective volteando a ver a los ojos a John por primera vez desde que éste le arrebatara el fólder- ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Sherlock, jamás me lo planteé porque no creí que fuera algo que tu quisiera, pero me encantaría, más aún si se trata de un hijo que pueda llevar nuestros genes –Sherlock lo veía con una tímida sonrisa.

John se acercó al detective sin perder de vista sus labios hasta que éstos se juntaron, el rubio besaba a su novio tierna y dulcemente, el brazo derecho de John abrazó la espalda de Sherlock mientras que con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar el miembro del detective por encima del pantalón, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el pelinegro comenzara a gemir y John sintiera lo duro que se había puesto.

\- Vamos a la recámara.

Sherlock y John se desvistieron sin quitarse la vista de encima, en cuanto John vio a su novio desnudo se acerco a besarlo enterrando una de sus manos en el rizado cabello del detective, sin dejar de besarlo lo fue guiando hasta la cama en donde lo empujó con suavidad para después acomodarse encima de él.

El doctor besaba con devoción el rostro de Sherlock y mordía con suavidad su cuello y hombros, deleitándose con los sonidos que el detective hacía, una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Sherlock haciendo que éste se encorvara ante la sorpresa, John estaba siendo dulce y gentil mientras le hacía el amor, preparado a Sherlock en completa parsimonia mientras le susurraba al oído lo mucho que lo amaba, quería asegurarse de que su novio se sintiera querido, pues contrario a lo que la gente pensaba Sherlock no se sentía digno de John y eso era algo que le rompía el corazón al doctor.

John sintió debajo suyo el miembro duro y caliente de su amante y no pudo evitar acercar su boca a él, el doctor acariciaba con su lengua toda la longitud del pene de su amante mientras que uno de sus dedos previamente cubierto de lubricante se introducía poco a poco en la entrada de Sherlock, con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a acariciarle los testículos, Sherlock gimió muy fuerte haciendo que la erección de John empezara a dolerle, necesitaba atención inmediata pero no quería apresurarlo, estaba embelesado ante la imagen de su novio y quería escucharlo rogar por más.

Sherlock era una masa temblorosa que en poco tiempo comenzó a decir incongruencias entre la cuales le rogaba al rubio que lo penetrara, John sacó los tres dedos que ya tenía dentro de su novio y se alineo, cubrió su pene con lubricante comenzó a entrar en el detective observando cada una de sus reacciones, le encantaba verlo así, era tan hermoso, sus movimientos eran lentos, llegando cada vez más a fondo, el corazón de John latía muy rápido y sus gemidos comenzaban a mezclarse con los del detective, estaba loco por él, Sherlock no solo era un hombre hermoso por fuera, si no también por dentro.

Sherlock enredó sus piernas en la cintura de John atrayéndolo más hacia él, el doctor estaba demasiado excitado y sabía que no iba a aguantar más por lo que cambió un poco el ángulo rozando la próstata del detective.

\- ¡John! –dijo en un grito.

El doctor comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, golpeando con fuerza la próstata de su novio, los gemidos de ambos llenaron el lugar, el doctor tomó el pene del detective masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas, en un par de minutos Sherlock se corrió con un grito, siguiéndole John a los pocos segundos.

\- Te amo Sherlock –dijo John una vez que su respiración se normalizó.

\- Te amo John –contestó Sherlock besando a su novio.

John no podía creer lo afortunado que era, ese loco detective no dejaba de sorprenderlo, justo cuando pensaba que ya lo conocía al cien por ciento le sale con que quiere tener un hijo, definitivo ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Unos meses después Sherlock y John presenciaban el alumbramiento de su primer hijo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que se les corrieran las lágrimas cuando lo tuvieron entre sus brazos.

El pequeño Hamish Scott Watson Holmes, era simplemente perfecto.


End file.
